Lagrimas de Amor
by Loreto W
Summary: Una tarde de sucesos entre el cachorro y el Ceo, ambos encuentran finalmente lo que anhelaban el amor... Seto X Joey Yaoi lemon, One-Shot mi primer fic de ellos por favor lean y dejen reviews ;.;
1. Lagrimas de Amor

Notas de la Autora: Esta historia que he escrito, es mi primer fan fic de Yu Gi Oh! Y está completamente dedicada a la pareja de Seto y Joey, para aquellos amantes como yo que aman leer, fics únicamente centrados en ellos, por lo que durante todo el transcurso de la historia, los personajes principales son ellos, me esforcé mucho para crear la historia e intentar captar un poco la personalidad de ambos, y por muy triste y trágica que parezca la historia, tiene un final feliz así que por favor ¡léanla! La dividí en dos capítulos, pero esta completa, ya que como era muy larga decidí cortarla .

* * *

Esta historia está dedicada con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, y gran amor a una personita mágica y especial, que con su infinita dulzura, buen corazón, profundo amor y constante perseverancia, a seguido siempre adelante pese a las dificultades, para ti mi querida amiga y hadita mágica Carmín, con todo el cariño y amistad que posee mi corazón dedico está historia que con tu ayuda titule:

**Lagrimas de Amor**

**By Loreto W**

**Seto X Joey**

_Luchaba incómodamente en aquella cama, mientras él, Joseph Wheeler simplemente conocido como Joey para sus amigos, se debatía en la oscuridad entre la vida y la muerte, su débil cuerpo golpeado con odio y furia se encontraba plenamente herido con numerosos golpes en diversas parte de su cuerpo, así como repleto de moretones y cicatrices viejas, ésta ves la violencia de su padre y todos aquellos sucesos ocurridos desde ese día habían sido demasiados para el mismo, y por esa razón se encontraba en aquel estado, aunque había soportado durante un largo tiempo el maltrato de su propio padre pese a todo aún lo quería, sin embargo la causa de su estado era la bala recibida en su pecho, bala que le había causado su actual estado en coma..._

_Joey se encontraba en un hospital atado a numerosos aparatos, pero nada era capaz de mantenerlo con vida, ni el suero que se encontraba en sus venas en el brazo derecho para estabilizarlo ni el respirador artificial colocado en su boca, para brindarle oxigeno, el oxigeno que él deseaba no existiera para poder morir y descansar en paz, más aun cuando sabía que nunca podría verlo a él a los ojos, al causante de su mas grande dolor, el dolor hiriente y destructor que mataba poco a poco sus débiles sentidos aún funcionando, aquel dolor que corroía cada parte de su ser, cada parte de su corazón, de su podría alma agonizante por el dolor que sentía y de su propio espíritu quebrantado y destruido al ver sus esperanzas y anhelos destruidos, no sólo por su padre si no por el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, aún cuando el había dado sus ultimas fuerzas de vida para salvar la de su amor imposible, que tan solo ante su acto le había respondido con palabras hirientes que le habían matado en ese mismo instante... Ya no quería vivir, quería huir, escapar del dolor, de la desesperación, de la soledad que sentía, ya no tenía razón para seguir ahí ninguna, ni sus amigos, ni su hermana Serenity eran capaces de mantenerle aún apegado al mundo, porque todos ellos se habían ido lejos, cumpliendo sus sueños, pero los de él desafortunadamente se vieron rotos cuando comprendió que nunca podría hacer nada para cambiar su "patética existencia" como solía decirle el poseedor del fabuloso Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y de su destruido corazón..._

_Y ahí en aquella habitación iluminada por las luces artificiales Joey Wheeler, poco a poco y segundo a segundo se acercaba cada vez más al borde de la muerte, mientras en un ultimo momento de vida, por su mente los recuerdos de sus últimos días vividos y de cómo había terminado en ese estado llegaban a atormentarle una vez más y mientras tanto a su lado, sin saberlo y sin poder sentirlo, un muchacho de cabello castaño lloraba desconsoladamente luego de mucho tiempo de esa forma tan amarga, tan sonora, tan triste derramando lagrimas, lagrimas por su sentimiento de culpa, lagrimas de remordimiento y lagrimas del dolor, que su corazón, una vez frío e impenetrable como el hielo, ahora era herido fuertemente al darse cuenta de que perdería a aquel ser que él, había humillado, insultado y golpeado tantas veces sin saber la verdad, su podría verdad, que lo amaba, que amaba a su cachorro de hermosos ojos mieles que ahora y quizás por siempre permanecerían cerrados por su pronta muerte..._

Flash Back

Parecía que sería un día agradable, la mañana era hermosa y cálida, el cielo se encontraba despejado, y la brisa de primavera remecía los arboles de manera sutil y bella...

Joey corría rápidamente por toda ciudad Domino repartiendo los periódicos que debía entregar en diferentes casas ese día, y aunque había terminado la preparatoria y pronto debería asistir a la universidad para continuar sus estudios se encontraba completamente abatido, ya que conociendo su situación tanto familiar y económica, le sería imposible lograr esto, pues con su padre alcohólico gastando diariamente sus pagos apenas sus dos trabajos le daban para sobrevivir en aquellas vacaciones...

- ¡Orale! Al fin termine de repartir todos esos periódicos, todavía tengo tiempo para llegar a casa y comer algo, y si tengo suerte tal vez él ya no este – Joey finalmente había terminado de repartir todos los periódicos de esa mañana, y ahora debía regresar a su casa para comer algo y posteriormente salir a trabajar, llevaba una playera blanca de mangas y sus típicos jeans, su cabello rubio brillaba hermosamente con el sol del día, y a pesar de la soledad y dolor que sentía, siempre procuraba llevar en su rostro una brillante sonrisa para aquellos que le vieran, aunque por dentro la tristeza y la separación de sus amigos le afectaba de sobremanera.

- Me pregunto ¿qué estarán haciendo Yugi, y los otros? Sólo espero que Serenity este bien, hermana me haces mucha falta – De pronto sus ojos ensombrecieron al recordar a su hermana Serenity, ya que ella se encontraba con su madre viviendo en una ciudad lejana, de vez en cuando recibía una que otra llamada, pero desde que todos habían terminado la preparatoria nada había sabido de ella, de lo que si estaba seguro y también le causaba siempre tristeza, pero en parte alegría era que todos sus amigos habían decidido tomar grandes caminos Yugi y Yami la feliz pareja había decidido viajar a Egipto, con el dinero que Yami había juntado de un trabajo como profesor del duelo de monstruos enseñando las diversas tácticas que el conocía y enseñando a muchos chicos, que deseaban aprender a jugar el popular juego. Tea se había ido de la ciudad y había entrado a una academia de baile, para lograr cumplir su sueño de ser una bailarina, de Tristán hasta hace poco sabía que había decidido ir a ver a Serenity, Joey se sintió feliz al saber que su amigo cuidaría de su hermana cuando la viera, cosa que el por más que deseaba no podría, Duke Deblin tenía una poderosa compañía del juego de dados de monstruos del calabazo que era muy famosa, y de Mai, de ella no había sabido nada desde que ésta le confeso sus sentimientos y él rechazó, diciéndole que amaba a otra persona y que no podría corresponder sus sentimientos... sí porque aunque nadie lo creyera Joey Wheeler, aquel muchacho de brillante sonrisa y un poco torpe y con gran suerte, estaba enamorado ¿y quien pensaría que sería nada más y nada menos que del mismo muchacho que lo humillaba y lo odiaba a muerte? Seto Kaiba...

- Seto... – susurró, de forma suave, lo amaba, amaba ese bastardo ricachón, a ese niño rico, pedante y engreído, a ese frió pedazo de hielo, pero a pesar de todo lo amaba, no sabía con exactitud que era lo que había hecho que se enamorará de él tan profundamente, pese a que desde un comienzo lo odiaba, sin embargo tenía la ligera certeza de que sus sentimientos para con el muchacho ojiazul, habían cambiado desde el reino virtual de Noa cuando el poderoso CEO de Kaiba Corp, abandono de lado su frialdad y estoicismo característico para dejar ver cada uno de sus sentimientos, por su pequeño hermano Mokuba, eso era lo que le fascinaba que a pesar de la crueldad con que tratara a todos incluso a él mismo, el había sido capaz de ver más allá de esos ojos fríos azules hielo del empresario, viendo en ellos una calidez y amor infinito que él ocultaba perfectamente con ese porte que poseía, además no podía negarlo el muchacho era el hombre más codiciado de todo Japón, un soltero sumamente atractivo capaz de dejar prendado a hombre y mujeres por igual, con ese cuerpo tan atlético, y ese cabello castaño con aquel flequillo café castaño que se ubicaba entre medio de sus hermosos ojos tan misteriosos, pero al mismo tiempo penetrantes y mortales, como deseaba poder siquiera robarle un beso al poderoso CEO, pero eso no era más que un sueño...

- Seto – Volvió a susurrar, como llamándolo, como pidiendo en un susurro silencioso al viento que lo trajera, "como desearía que me amará tanto como yo le amo, pero me odia, y no puedo hacer más que ocultar este sentimiento con burlas, pero... ¿qué demonios estoy haciendo? – Joey de pronto parpadeo varias veces, al darse cuenta de la hora que era, sus pensamientos le habían tomado demasiado tiempo y se preguntaba si alguien había notado que estaba como un zombie parado en plena calle, sin preocuparse por esto decidió emprender el viaje, aunque tenía miedo de llegar y encontrar a su padre borracho, tenía miedo, miedo de que le golpeará como cuatro días atrás lo había hecho aún tenía las marcas y moretones, que ocultaba perfectamente con su playera, ya que tanto su espalda como su estomago, que eran los que se llevaban la peor parte eran ocultados, sin más opción decidió emprender su camino no sin antes y por ultima vez susurrar...

- Seto...

- ¡Vaya! No sabía que el perro extrañaba a su dueño – Esa voz el rubio no podía creerlo, era él, Kaiba, y lo había escuchado susurrar su nombre.

- Se... ¡Kaiba! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – El chico de ojos mieles estaba incrédulo, no podía creerlo, Kaiba lo había oído y lo peor de todo, el mismo estaba rojo.

- ¿Desde cuando tengo que dar explicaciones por mi presencia a un patético perro callejero muerto de hambre como tú Wheeler? – La voz del CEO de Kaiba Corp, reflejaba gran frialdad, y enfado, Seto Kaiba estaba furioso, acababa de tener una reunión con un grupo de idiotas inútiles incompetentes que habían rechazado un maravilloso proyecto que habría logrado desarrollar, y podría otorgar millones a causa de que las pequeñas mentes inferiores de ese grupo, de personas que se hacían llamar empresarios no habían comprendido, ¡ja! El mundo para él estaba rodeado de ineptos, pero se sentía superior ya que agradecía tener un intelecto tan grande para crear semejante obra, lastima que los patéticos seres que le rodeaban no podían entender su mente tan sobresaliente, y que mejor manera para descargar su frustración, con el tonto simplón de Wheeler, que tenía frente a él, quien iba pensar que decidir ir a su mansión caminado no era mala idea después de todo, como desde un comienzo lo había pensado, y justo se encontró con el perro idiota llamándolo, aunque se preguntaba que haría susurrando su nombre y el justo lo escucho, pero mejor así era la perfecta forma de descargar su ira, y pasar una agradable momento burlándose, del cerebro pequeño de su rival... no decir que Joey era su rival era una ofensa ese duelista de quinta, no era nada, para él, sólo una basura más como tantas en el mundo que odiaba, o al menos de está forma era que el quería engañarse, porque sabía perfectamente que el rubio frente a sus ojos generaba sentimientos demasiado desconocidos, demasiado potentes para ignorarlos, así como las numerosas sensaciones que le corrían por todo el cuerpo al sentir la calidez que Joey desprendía, al ver sus sonrisas, al oírlo reírse a carcajadas, o al verlo con ese grupo de estúpidos que eran los amigos del perro, si porque odiaba a Yugi, odiaba a todos ellos, porque ellos tenían la total atención del rubio, no como él que podía conformarse solo con esa desquiciada manía suya de burlarse de él o hacerlo enfadar para llamar su atención y poder sentir su cuerpo tan cerca...

- ¡Maldito Kaiba! ¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer que búrlate de mí? Eres un maldito niño rico que cree que porque gana millones tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera – Joey no había logrado reaccionar ante las palabras y a la abrupta aparición del ojiazul, más que con lo primero que se le venía a su mente la cercanía con el muchacho de pelo castaño le ponía nervioso y turbaba demasiado.

- No sabía que tenías rabia perro sarnoso jajaja – Kaiba reía con malicia, definitivamente disfrutaba la gran variedad de expresiones que ponía Joey, pero definitivamente a éste no le hacía mucha gracia.

- "Maldito Kaiba, estúpido idiota, por que diablos tenía que aparecer tan repentinamente diciéndome todas esas cosas que me dañan, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que irme antes de que mis malditas lagrimas delaten lo que siento"

- ¡¡¡NO SOY UN PERRO KAIBA!!! – Grito Joey con todas sus fuerzas- y con furia contenida y dolor decidió darle un puñetazo a Kaiba, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad.

- Jajaja fallaste perro no sabía que eras tan lento

- ¿A sí eso crees? ¡Veamos si puedes esquivar esto! – Joey se incorporo rápidamente luego que el CEO esquivara su golpe, para reanudar en otro, Kaiba al estarse riendo no pudo verlo y sin darse cuenta recibió un puñetazo en su estomago, después de todo Joey no se sentía capaz de herir aquel hermoso rostro.

- Cof cof – El golpe fue fuerte por lo que dejo un poco sin aire a Kaiba, debía admitir que el cachorro tenía su fuerza, sin embargo el acto de Joey sólo le hizo enfadar más, ¿cómo se atrevía Wheeler a levantar sus manos con él? Con el poderoso presidente de KC, "maldito perro de esto no te escapas Wheeler, te demostraré que soy tu dueño, y por consecuencia no puedes faltarme el respeto" – Joey por su parte no podía creer lo que había hecho le había pegado a su amado de ojos azules, le había pegado sin darse cuenta, se había dejado vencer por el enojo que Kaiba le causaba, se había dejado engañar por si mismo para demostrar desagrado ante Kaiba y no amor como sentía, y lo peor de todo la persona que más le odiaba quería matarlo como decía la mirada asesina del CEO.

- ¡¡¡WHEELER!!! Ni creas que te vas a escapar de esta – con fuerza y enojo ante la gran cantidad de emociones de enojo y furia contenida, además del instinto de protección ante la agresión de Wheeler, y recordando, las veces que su propio padrastro le había maltratado, siendo cegado por el enojo, Kaiba tomo a Joey de su playera alzándolo del suelo unos escasos centímetros y comenzó a zarandearlo no sin antes devolverle el golpe en el estomago a lo que Joey emitió un ligero quejido.

- ¡Aaahhh!

- Dime que soy tu dueño perro ¡hazlo! – Kaiba le gritaba fuertemente al rubio con su voz fría, aguda y severa llena de furia. – Que daría Joey por decirle a Seto que lo amaba y que no era necesario decirlo, porque desde que se enamoro de él le pertenecía, pero probablemente ahí si que moriría, y el aún quería vivir por su hermana Serenity y sus amigos, ya que aún tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos.

- ¡Nunca Kaiba! En tus sueños viejo – Y Joey sonrío, sonrió ocultando su dolor, el dolor de su propio corazón, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba temor, temor como se mostraba al temblar su cuerpo como una gelatina, tenía miedo, miedo de que Kaiba le golpeará como su padre, miedo de que le hiriera, quería llorar, llorar derramar su dolor, pero no podía ¿por qué no podía llorar si era lo que más quería?

- ¡Wheeler estas acabando con mi paciencia! – Quería oír que él era el único dueño y poseedor de Joseph Wheeler, quería oír del mismo cachorro que era sólo suyo, quería oírlo, oírlo y estar seguro de que el chico que temblaba ante su violencia, le pertenecería y entonces sólo ahí se calmaría y ablandaría, porque le gustaba Joey, pero no sabía como lidiar con sus nuevas emociones, no sabía como demonios liar con aquellas sensaciones plenamente desconocidas, y era ahí cuando maldecía una y otra vez a su padrastro Gozaburo Kaiba, por su entrenamiento.

- ¡Nunca Kaiba nunca! – Repetía Joey temblando de miedo, quería irse, quería hundirse, ¿no era suficiente ya el maltrato que recibía como para ser humillado de esa manera tan cruel?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Dilo! ¡Perro callejero! ¡Dilo!... – Exigía Kaiba, y entonces pudo ver cómo el muchacho frente a él derramaba lagrimas, las lagrimas solubles caían del rostro de Joey, sus ojos lucían sumamente tristes y sin ese brillo de chispa que poseían, su rostro intentando ocultar su miedo y pánico, y sólo cuando Joey pudo finalmente derramar las lagrimas que le ayudaban poco a poco a disipar su dolor, se dio cuenta de la situación, había humillado a Joey, le había insultado, le había maltratado, se había reído de él, le había hecho llorar amargamente y peor aún había roto toda esperanza de cariño hacia el por parte del cachorro, su corazón increíblemente se oprimió, sintió como una extrañada punzada le oprimía como si le apretaran el corazón era una sensación molesta, una sensación que hace ya muchos años no sentía tan fuertemente era la viva sensación del dolor que le indicaba lo corrompido de su corazón por el tormentoso pasado que vivió, pero fue lo que Joey le dijo lo que le hizo soltarlo inmediatamente y lamentarse el resto de su vida las palabras inconscientes que le grito.

- Snif... snif – Joey continuaba derramando lagrimas, y con la voz quebrada pero audible, mientras Kaiba le miraba expectante y aterrado por lo que hizo, Joey le dijo:

- So... soy tuyo Kaiba... eres mi dueño Seto... snif... eres mi dueño... ¡lo eres! y yo... yo... ¡te amo! Por eso siempre te perteneceré snif... – Kaiba no podía creerlo, no era lo que él deseaba escuchar ¡no! No de esa forma no de esa manera, no en esa situación, no con ese suceso, no con un Joey desconsolado llorando amargamente por su culpa, ¡nooo! No podía creerlo, no, no era cierto, no lo era, no podía ser que el chico que le gustaba el chico que le hacía sentir todas aquellas sensaciones desconcertantes, pero agradables lo amara, lo amara incluso después del golpe, la humillación ¡noooo! – Entonces el empresario lo soltó, y Joey continuo llorando con la cabeza baja, para que Kaiba no lo viera, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, y el muchacho más patético del mundo, rápidamente y como pudo con su vista nublada, seco sus lagrimas con sus manos, y sin saber que hacer, y de alguna forma extraña, recupero sus fuerzas, y su compostura, dejo de sollozar, aunque sin desearlo, esta vez las lagrimas siguieron resbalando por sus mejillas, y hablo.

- ¿Esto era lo que querías Kaiba? Humillarme, destrozarme, ¿hacerme llorar? Si era así entonces lo lograste, eres un maldito, un bastardo, un maldito bastardo sin corazón, egotista y que yo amo, por que te amo Seto Kaiba, te amo desde el maldito día en que conocimos a Noa, y desde ese maldito día en que en ti vi, más que un frío témpano de hielo, sino a un muchacho cálido y amable, con su pequeño hermano, y a quien amé desde ese día, a quien amo por ser como eres, ser tú Seto Kaiba, pero no era necesario que me humillaras... y... y... y... yo... yo... ¡¡¡NO SOY UN PERRO!!!

Kaiba no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer, Joey Wheeler lo había dejado completamente descolocado, y en un profundo mar de dolor, en su corazón que después de todo si tenía... quería llorar si quería llorar patéticamente como una niña, por su estupidez, por su orgullo vano, por su arrogancia inútil ¿de que le servía ser el hombre más adinerado, más atractivo, más poderoso y más inteligente de la ciudad Domino? Si había herido irremediablemente a la única persona del mundo que había visto más allá de su apariencia, más allá de su frialdad, más allá del atractivo, poder, dinero e inteligencia, Joey le amaba por como era como persona, no por quien era, y el había destruido aquello, había destruido el amor que Joey, el único chico que le gustaba y que casualmente le amaba con su asquerosa superioridad vacía. Y no supo por qué, no supo por qué razón, odió, odió profundamente su ser entero, se odió grandemente a él mismo, odió quien era, odió sus logros, sus victorias, odió todo lo que había conseguido con su forma de ser tan cruel y fría, porque sólo en los ojos mieles de un cachorro dolido y llorando pudo darse cuenta por primera vez del daño que no sólo le causo al rubio sino a muchas personas, y peor aún a su propio hermano con su falta de atención, por eso se odió, y sin poder controlarse, y sin evitarlo, le lanzo, las palabras mas hirientes al rubio, porque también odiaba que por aparecer en su vida, estuviera sufriendo todo aquello y también odió que el cachorro amara a una roca insensible cómo él.

- Jajajajaja no me hagas reír perro ¿amarme? Jaja es la cursilería más graciosa que has ladrado perro callejero, no vuelvas a decir semejante dispararte... – Kaiba reía, reía desquiciado, pero sólo para ocultar su turbación, ocultaba perfectamente con su rostro impasible su dolor, su agonía silenciosa en su corazón, pero en sus ojos la desolación era sumamente evidente lastima que Joey no le veía a los ojos...

- Escúchame bien Wheeler, siempre vas a ser un perro, alguien patético, y alguien a quien nunca siquiera en mi vida, o en mi peor pesadilla amaría, tú no eres nada más que un duelista de cuarta, ¡no ni eso! Duelista de quinta... te odio y me repugnas – Joey tan sólo susurro ya completamente destruido...

- No soy... un perro Kaiba... – y desafortunadamente Seto le escuchó

- ¿A no? Entonces ¿qué eres Wheeler? ¡Oh! Disculpa, quizás hasta seas menos que un perro ¿o me equivoco? – Si Kaiba hubiera sabido cuanto dolor le provocaba a ese chico rubio que le atraía, nunca hubiera mencionado esas palabras, porque habían sido la gota que rebasó el vaso para Joey, después de todo Kaiba tenía razón, Kaiba siempre la tenía, y eso era lo que más le dolía, era menos que un perro, porque incluso hasta a un perro lo trataban mejor que a él con comodidades, a un perro le daban cariño, lo trataban con cuidado, pero su padre lo golpeaba deliberadamente pese a el cariño que el mismo le profesaba. No podía negarlo, no podía evitarlo, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con Kaiba? ¿Por qué sus amigos se habían ido dejándolo sólo? ¿Por qué su hermana no estaba con él en ciudad Domino, al menos así no se sentiría tan sólo, al menos sus amigos le darían ánimos o el fingiría una sonrisa para no preocuparlos, pero ahora que ellos no estaban para darle ánimos, para recordarle que debía vivir por ellos, entonces para que fingía que era feliz o que estaba bien, pero no Kaiba ya había matado desde ese encuentro su ultimo pedazo de alma completo, pero ahora hecho pedazo, y sin poder hacer nada más corrió... corrió huyendo, escapo, no le importo nada, sólo corrió con todas sus pocas fuerzas, llorando, llorando y deseando con todas sus fuerzas morir, desaparecer, no más dolor, no más sufrir. No más agonía para él, ya no más era mucho por hoy, pero lo que el desafortunado de Joey no sabía era que algo peor le estaba esperando...

Kaiba por su parte había sucumbido, y pese al dolor que sentía sólo unas pocas lagrimas con gran dificultad cayeron de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, el no podía estar derramando lagrimas, él era Seto Kaiba, era inconcebible aquello.

- "No puede ser, no puedo concebirlo, no puedo aceptarlo, yo soy Seto Kaiba presidente de la corporación Kaiba, la compañía más poderosa de todo el mundo, y no puedo perder mi tiempo en éstas boberías, no puedo permitir que esas cursilerías afecten mi mente, ¡todo esto debe de ser una pesadilla! No probablemente sea una ilusión creada por el excesivo trabajo en la corporación Kaiba, que comienza afectar mi gran intelecto, si eso debe ser... ¡no! ¿A quién intento engañar? Joey tiene razón soy una bastardo ricachón" – y resignado se marcho caminando desolado y con un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad a su mansión.

* * *

Había corrido como alma que lleva al demonio, no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser cierto ¿por qué, por qué, por qué? Se repetía infinitas veces en su cabeza, por que todo aquello le sucedía él, ¿hasta cuando iba a durar su existencia? ¿Hasta cuando la vida le haría sufrir? Su corazón dolía, no podía soportar, la tristeza, la soledad, el vacío, Dios eran tantas sensaciones juntas, tantos sentimientos negativos que se arremolinaban en su corazón, que le oprimían ¿cómo alguien podía sentir semejante dolor en su pecho, a tal punto de dificultarle la respiración?

- "No puede ser cierto, Dios, que todo sea una pesadilla, hermana, Serenity, perdóname, hermana, pero yo ya... ya no puedo con esto"- Tenía pensado acabar con su vida desaparecer, del dolor, después de todo a estas horas, ya habría perdido su segundo empleo, por los contados retrasos que llevaba y el jefe le había dicho que si llegaba tan sólo una vez más tarde estaba despedido, ahora su vida no era nada, sus días estaban contados antes que muriera, si no era por el maltrato, moriría de hambre, tarde o temprano moriría, que mas daba adelantar su irremediable destino, el podía vivir con la agresión física, podía vivir día a día muriéndose de hambre, podía vivir con la soledad, podía vivir con sus amigos lejos, pero nunca podría vivir sin tener la esperanza de que algún día Kaiba le correspondiera.

Llego lentamente sin darse cuenta a su casa... abrió con dificultad la puerta por su vista nublada y ojos enrojecidos que afortunadamente eran cubiertos por su flequillo rubio, y al abrir la puerta, nunca imagino que encontraría a su padre borracho mirándolo con odio con furia con una rabia tan grande, que su rostro parecía el de un demonio, no supo cuando ni como, ni mucho menos en que momento era arrojado violentamente al suelo, mientras su padre, su propia sangre, su querido padre pese a todo, porque el aún recordaba los días en que su papá le compraba lo que quería, le trataba con cariño, y era un hombre respetado, honorable y cariñoso sobre todo con él, pero ahora era una bestia, una bestia o demonio, que le había destrozado su playera, para golpearle violentamente con el cinturón, en su blanca piel, hiriendo su espalda, provocando golpes y moretones sobre las cicatrices viejas que poseía, mientras la sangre cálida, roja escurría de su espalda y mientras su padre le reclamaba cosas absurdas y ya sin importancia...

- ¡Maldito Mocoso! Muchacho irresponsable, ¿crees que estás aquí para andar paseándote por donde te plazca, maldito esto te enseñará a comportarte como un buen hijo, y estar siempre a la disposición de tu padre... mocoso inservible... ¡fue un error el que hayas nacido! Jamás debí haberte tenido con la mujerzuela de tu madre...

Y Joey sólo gritaba, gritaba desahogando su dolor, ya no le importaba llorar y gritar de aquella forma tan desgarradora como lo hacía, ya no le importaba nada, lo único que agradecía era que con la paliza excesiva de su padre quizás esta vez moriría, y rogaba por que la inconsciencia llegará a apiadarse de su propia alma, y la dulce muerte, tan anhelada fuera a buscarlo, y entonces su deseo se cumplió y cayo inconsciente, mientras su padre se retiraba aburrido, y le quitaba de la billetera que llevaba en el bolsillo su única cantidad de dinero, que con gran esfuerzo había ganado un día atrás, la sangre de su cuerpo era numerosa, y el charco en el que se encontraba se secaba poco a poco, pero aún la sangre estaba tibia y el olor impregnaba aquella sala donde un muchacho rubio yacía casi inerte...

* * *

Seto Kaiba el multimillonario CEO de Kaiba Corp. Se disponía a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su lujosa y gran mansión, había estado pensando todo el camino, en Joey, y el cachorro no se apartaba de ninguna forma de sus pensamientos, y se maldecía, lamentaba y odiaba mil veces su actitud, sin más pensamientos y con unos ojos lleno de tristeza aunque con su rostro siempre impasible, entro a su mansión, y apenas cerro la puerta, un muchacho con abundante cabello negro corrió a sus piernas y le abrazo con gran cariño saludándolo.

- ¡Setooooo! ¡Hermano! Holaaa – saludo Mokuba con una gran sonrisa, y todo su amor, a su hermano mayor.

- Hola Moki – respondió el CEO de Kaiba Corp., con una voz sumamente suave y tranquila, llena de amor únicamente para su pequeño hermano Mokuba, una luz para su existencia y vida, porque pese a ser el gran CEO que todos conocían, para él nada hubiera sido posible sin el cariño y apoyo imprescindible de su hermanito, y agradeciendo esto, el empresario hizo lo que rara vez hacía al saludar a su hermano, le abrazo profundamente, como queriendo expresar de su corazón frío y dolido todo su cariño y gratitud al pequeño Mokuba en ese gesto, y le beso la frente, sin darse cuenta que una pequeña lagrima escapo de su rostro, después de todo, no podía ocultar ni su propio dolor con la más elaborada mascara, por que éste era demasiado grande y torturante para ocultarlo.

- ¡Seto! Hermano ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sucedió algo? – Las preguntas de Mokuba no se hicieron esperar para el CEO.

- No Moki estoy bien – Seto se sentía sumamente vulnerable, nunca antes se había sentido así, tan débil, tan desvalido, tan humano.

- Seto por favor no mientas, te conozco hermano y sé que algo te sucede ¿qué pasa hermano? – Mokuba comenzaba a preocuparse, por el comportamiento de Seto y aquella solitaria lagrima que caía de uno de los mágicos ojos azules del empresario, que el seco sutilmente de manera cariñosa.

- No es nada Mokuba – Seto necesitaba cariño, necesitaba apoyo, si su hermano pequeño hubiera visto como trato a Joey probablemente lo odiaría por tratar así a su amigo, él sabía lo mucho que Mokuba quería al cachorro, pero ahora él necesitaba todo el apoyo de su única familia Mokuba.

- Seto ¿qué te sucede hermano? Seto ¡me preocupas! – Mokuba no comprendía que le había pasado a Kaiba.

- Moki – Seto abrazó más a su hermano como temiendo perder a lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

- Hermano ¿tuviste problemas con Joey? – el peli-negro conocía perfectamente a su hermano mayor, y sabía o mejor dicho intuía que Seto sentía algo por su amigo, después de todo no era normal que él sólo molestara a Joey siendo que Tristán, o Duke le caían mal, ni siquiera a Yugi lo molestaba pese a que sabía lo odiaba, no obstante al chico de ojos miel siempre le sacaba de sus casillas no importaba como, de un modo Mokuba intuía que Seto deseaba la atención de ese rubio de bella sonrisa y cuanta influencia tenía en su hermano.

Kaiba estaba atónito no podía creer que su hermano menor supiera la razón de su comportamiento, la causa de su tristeza, la congoja de su alma, y el pesar tan grande de su corazón, ¿cómo Mokuba sabía eso?

- Mokuba ¿por qué dices eso? – fijo su vista directamente en los ojos de su hermano...

- Seto... yo se... que te gusta Joey, Seto, y se que la única razón por la que estás actuando así es porque algo te debe haber ocurrido con él.

- ¡Eso no es verdad Mokuba! Te equivocas yo nunca podría llegar a sentir algo por ese perro

- ¡No mientas hermano! Admite que te gusta – Si había alguien igual de terco, obstinado y persistente que Kaiba a tal punto de lograr sus objetivos a toda costa definitivamente era el dulce Mokuba. No por nada el hermanito menor de un CEO.

- Yo... no estoy seguro... y así fuera no creo que te agrade saber que tu hermano es homosexual.

- Entonces si puede gustarte Joey ¿verdad Seto? – Mokuba sonreía, su hermano había delatado sus preferencias, eso ya era un paso.

- ¡Yo no dije eso Mokuba! Y tú lo sabes – hablo seriamente el peli castaño recuperando su postura característica.

- ¡Pero lo dijiste! Y si así fuera, yo estaría feliz de que mi hermano mayor, tuviera a una persona tan especial y buena como Joey a su lado, te quiero Seto, lo sabes hermano, y siempre te apoyaré en lo que hagas, y además Joey es muy bueno y ambos hacen una linda pareja – le guiño el ojo a su hermano mayor en signo de aprobación, a lo que Seto sólo pudo sonrojarse.

- Gracias Moki – le dirigió una cálida e inusual sonrisa a su hermanito menor, para luego dejar atrás su orgullo y contarle a su hermano lo que había sucedido, desde aquella mañana en la Corporación Kaiba, así como el encuentro con el cachorro, y su regreso a casa.

* * *

- Comprendo Seto – luego de una larga platica con su hermano, Mokuba había comprendido la situación de Kaiba, y no pudo más que darle ánimos.

- Seto, si quieres que Joey te disculpe, debes hablar con él hermano y decirle lo que sientes, yo sé que Joey te escuchará, el te ama.

- Lo haré Mokuba hablaré con él cachorro – y entonces tomo su gabardina blanca la cual se encontraba en el perchero, despeino a su pequeño hermano le dio un beso en la frente en símbolo de cariño y gratitud, y decidido se dirigió a la casa del cachorro, ya que gracias a Mokuba sabía la dirección.

- Buena Suerte hermano – susurro Moki cuando vio a su hermano marchar caminando, porque sabía necesitaba pensar.

* * *

La tarde en ciudad Domino caía, era una tarde fresca, pero aún soleada, el sol todavía permanecía a la vista, y el viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo la gabardina que Seto llevaba, caminaba por las calles de esa Ciudad, con paso lento calmado, deseando pensar en cada detalle, en cada suceso que había vivido con el cachorro, en las emociones tan diversas que el cachorro despertaba en su interior, y en el amor que sentía por éste, sí, porque luego de una larga tarde de reflexión y discusión consigo mismo, él multimillonario llego a la única conclusión existente, para su pesar, su remordimiento, su loca atracción por el rubio, y no podía ser otra que amor, pero aún así estaba indeciso, indeciso de si era cierto que ese perro, podía amarlo, aún después del mismo daño que le había causado, aún dudaba de eso...

Continúo cavilando es sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, alguien le estaba siguiendo con la intención de vengarse y hacerle daño a tal punto deintentarmatarlo.


	2. Lagrimas de Amor II

Su cuerpo dolía terriblemente, su cuerpo ardía, ardía de un dolor tan desgarrador, que no pudo evitar lanzar un quejido de dolor.

- Aaahh mi cuerpo... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? – Poco a poco Joey recuperó el conocimiento, pues a pesar de todo había sobrevivido, como tantas otras veces había resistido el maltrato, pero esta vez, era distinto, su padre solía empujarlo, o golpearlo contra el suelo, y él se defendía, pero en esta ocasión su padre lo había inmovilizado, y le había azotado en la espalda, con un cinturón de cuero, y una hebilla bastante grande, su espalda estaba toda magullada y que decir de la sangre que había perdido sumada a la falta de alimentación y gran grado de desnutrición que su frágil cuerpo presentaba, todo aquello le hacía sufrir, además se había golpeado en la frente al impactarse con el piso, y su padre le había golpeado una costilla antes de irse, como podía sentirlo, el dolor de las palabras de Kaiba aún desgarraba su corazón y también el poderoso golpe que el CEO le propino en el estomago, pero Joseph Wheeler ya no sufriría más, esa había sido la ultima vez que sufriría, estaba decidido a acabar con su propia vida, ya nada le importaba, ya no quería seguir viviendo más aún, cuando ni siquiera podía moverse, por eso mismo se arrastraba como un gusano, por su propia sangre... con sus codos y brazos adoloridos, se arrastro durante cortos minutos, y luego finalmente se acerco a una silla de la cual intento trepar para pararse.

- Un poco más Joey, tu puedes vamos, no te rindas, pronto éste infierno se acabará – y logro ponerse de pie, tambaleándose torpemente, como pudo y con sus ultimas fuerzas resistió el dolor, no tenía una navaja para cortar sus venas, tampoco la fuerza suficiente para colgarse y morir ahorcado, un incendió no era buena idea, no tenía escaleras en su casa, pero recordaba que su padre, el maldito ese, tenía un frasco de aspirinas con ellas podría al menos terminar con el dolor de cabeza que le mataba y acabar con su vida.

- Sí... eso haré y así acabaré con dos pájaros de un tiro – tomo el frasco, que se encontraba cerca de su posición, y sin siquiera tomar agua fue tomándolas de a poco.

- Vengan con papi... – una vez todas en su cuerpo, estás por ningún motivo hacían efecto, después de todo apenas y habían pasado segundos, decidió salir de ahí, de ese infierno antes de que su torturador pudiera llegar, no le importo el dolor, porque de alguna u otra forma, él era resistente y se había acostumbrado a llevar siempre éste, corrió trotando lentamente, pero avanzando, estaba desorientado se sentía mareado, las píldoras poco a poco le hacían un leve efecto, no se fijo por donde iba, no se fijo que hacía, y de pronto choco, con la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento, y justo esa persona se disponía a gritar una serie de insultos y reclamos.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – Cuando Seto Kaiba noto que la persona que estaba en el suelo, incapaz de levantarse, con el torso descubierto dejando ver una gran cantidad de heridas, recientes y viejas, que sangraban muy poco y que ese alguien era Joey no pudo evitar quedar impactado ante tal visión, y de pronto un click hizo sonido en su cabeza saliendo de su estupor para preguntar a Joey que le había pasado.

- Cachorro ¿quién te hizo esto? – Seto corrió para acunar en sus brazos a un herido Joey sin importar las manchas que la sangre de éste dejaba en su ropa.

- ¡Suéltame! Suéltame, déjame por favor, no me lastimes, déjame Kaiba por favor – Joey lloraba, lloraba otra vez, porque temía que Kaiba quien lo odiaba se burlará de él o le hiciera daño.

El ojiazul no podía creer, el comportamiento de Wheeler ¿tanto daño le había causado que el cachorro le temía a tal punto de ponerse a llorar, sólo para huir de él?, Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba sino las heridas que presentaba, debía llevarlo al hospital de Domino cuanto antes la salud del rubio era la prioridad.

- ¡Maldición! - Exclamo Kaiba, no había ido en limosina, por lo que si llamaba a una, está tardaría en llegar, opto por llevar al cachorro, cargándolo en brazos, después de todo el Hospital Domino estaba a dos cuadras de ahí.

Kaiba...

- Joey ¿quién te hizo esto? Respóndeme cachorro ¿quién te hizo daño? – Seto trato de ser lo más dulce posible con su pequeño cachorro débil en sus brazos, Joey no podía creer que Seto se preocupara por él, pero le gustaba sentir la calidez de esos confortables fuertes brazos que cariñosamente le acunaban, así que sabiendo que pronto moriría opto por responder.

- Fue mi padre Se... Kaiba...

-¡Tu padre! Cachorro, porque no se lo dijiste a nadie... – dijo Seto con tristeza, no podía ser, cuanto dolor sufría Joey, cuanto desconocía de la vida de éste, cuanto mal le había hecho... si hubiera sabido antes de lo que sentía, el no hubiera dudado en protegerlo, pero ya todo era tarde.

- ¿A caso alguien hubiera hecho algo? – Respondió sin ánimos Joey.

- Yo cachorro – Respondió Seto, con la voz suave, con ese tono cariñoso, y con esa ternura y calidez, que tantas veces le dedicaba a su hermanito Mokuba, mientras abrazaba delicadamente a Joey con más amor.

- ¿Por qué haces esto Kaiba? ¿Por qué? – sollozo desconsoladamente Joey...

- Porque quiero que me perdones Cachorro, por todo el daño que te cause, por todo el sufrimiento que te provoque, por las humillaciones que te hice pasar, quiero que me perdones, por todo eso, ese es mi deseo Joey, no soy frío, como todos creen, no lo soy del todo, y sólo tu pudiste llegar más allá de mi mismo, te quiero Joey y no quiero perderte. – Seto no podía encontrar palabras para expresar a Joey el dolor que sentía, al verle así, al ver esas cicatrices tan numerosas, y cuantas veces el cachorro había peleado en duelos de monstruos soportando ataques directos, y siempre se veía bien, con energías, cuanto dolor había soportado ese cachorro, y el cuantas veces le había golpeado por el placer de verlo sufrir, como hubiera deseado volver atrás y cambiar todo aquello, pero hay situaciones del pasado que por más que deseemos no podemos cambiar...

- Mientes - dijo Joey – No quería creer lo que Kaiba le había dicho, el ya no tenía esperanzas, el ya no deseaba vivir, no había razón para mantenerse con vida, porque alguien tan maravilloso como el ojiazul, querría estar con un ser miserable como él, eso era inaudito, y no podía condenar al chico castaño a vivir así, con alguien patético como él, Kaiba se merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien atractivo, alguien que pudiera sacar lo mejor del poderoso CEO alguien que lo conociera plenamente, alguien que le diera calor, amor, alegría, a Kaiba, alguien como el mismo aunque lo ignorara.

- Vaya, vaya Seto Kaiba, quien iba a pensar que un maldito como tú, pudiera tener corazón... lamento interrumpir tan romántica escena, estimado Kaiba – pronuncio con malicia un joven de traje negro, apuntando con un revolver a Kaiba, directo al corazón amenazando con matarlo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Y ¿qué diablos pretendas Oconnor? - El ojiazul no podía creer que ese incompetente de Edward Oconnor, presidente de una compañía norteamericana famosa que desarrollaba dispositivos holográficos estuviera ahí, sin embargo desde que los dispositivos mejorados de Kaiba habían salido al mercado, aquella compañía había quebrado, provocando que su dueño y presidente Edward Oconnor, quedará en completa banca rota, justo como Kaiba cuidadosamente lo había planeado, sin ningún remordimiento.

- Kaiba... ¿tú conoces a ese sujeto? – Joey pregunto con cierto temor, al muchacho ojiazul que lo abrazaba, aunque en su interior sentía miedo de que el chico de cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, el tal Edward pudiera siquiera hacerle daño a su amado.

- Descuida Joey, es sólo un patético perdedor, que por su incompetencia y falta de experiencia dejó estúpidamente en ruinas su compañía.

- ¡Eres un descarado maldito bastardo, te odio Profundamente Seto Kaiba, y voy a matarte, ¿o quizás debería matar a ese muñequito rubio que mantienes abrazado?, Quizás pueda divertirme con él un buen rato.

- ¡Estás loco! Oconnor, ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello, si no quieres enfrentar mi ira, idiota. – Kaiba protegería a toda costa su cachorro, no permitiría que nadie le tocara un solo cabello o le pusiera una mano encima.

- ¡Silencio! No estas en posición de ordenar ni decir nada, o ¿acaso no ves que puedo matarte en un segundo?

- Kaiba ten cuidado por favor – Joey no podía moverse, estaba demasiado herido como para hacer si quiera un movimiento y la calidez de los brazos del empresario, eran tan gratos, tan cálidos, que sólo quería permanecer ahí, pero de ningún modo dejaría que su amor, muriera, eso nunca, primero moriría él, después de todo su vida nada valía, a comparación del presidente de Kaiba Corp.

- Tranquilo cachorro, no me pasará nada, y pase lo que pase no permitiré que un incompetente muerto de hambre, como él te toque.

- Jajajaja no me hagas reír Kaiba, jajajaja por favor, eres el que menos razón tiene para decir eso, esta vez estas acabado – Edward comenzó a apretar el gatillo levemente, para dispararle a Kaiba, Kaiba noto esto, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo y tratará de hacerse el fuerte, el por ningún motivo quería morir, antes debía llevar a Joey al hospital por su salud.

- ¡Pelea como un hombre cobarde! ¡Ja! Que patético eres, te escondes tras un arma porque eres incapaz de pelear por ti mismo.

- Ni creas que vas a hacerme caer en tu jueguito Kaiba, admite que estas muerto de miedo.

- ¿A sí?, y si es cierto lo que dices, ¿por qué te escondes tras un arma de fuego? Eres tú el cobarde, Me alegro saber que gracias a mis inversiones pude dejar en total ruina a tu compañía – Kaiba sonrío con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción ante sus palabras, él se encontraba en frente del cachorro, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo, pero debía hacer algo, porque Joey estaba en mal estado, no podía permitir pasar más tiempo, se notaba que con el transcurrir de los segundos, el rubio estaba mucho más pálido que antes, y había perdido bastante sangre, en cualquier momento sufriría un desmayo.

- ¡Maldito! Esta vez no te escaparas – apretaba el gatillo lentamente, estaba decidido, Kaiba no noto este movimiento de Edward, pero si lo esquivaba quizás la bala heriría al cachorro, o si se arriesgaba a detenerlo aún así Joey podría salir lastimado, no podía permitirlo, eso jamás, fue entonces cuando en el momento en que Oconnor, presiono el gatillo que todo se vio lento. Un grito fue lo primero que se oyó...

- Seeeeetoooooooooo ¡nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

- Joey levantándose, en un último esfuerzo, se coloco delante de Seto, para recibir el impacto de la bala directo en su pecho, más exactamente en su corazón. Seto sólo pudo sostenerlo en sus brazos mientras su ropa era teñida de un abundante liquido tibio carmesí, y derrepente por un impulso, dejo el cachorro en el suelo recostado, y se acerco a Edward para golpearlo violentamente, una y otra vez, desquitando su dolor, su ira, su furia, toda su tristeza, mientras lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor corrían por sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas, dejándolas llenas de sal, Edward estaba inconsciente en el piso, y el arma del ataque había quedado olvidaba, Kaiba entonces pudo desahogarse.

- JOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY ¡NOOOOOOOO! – Vio el cuerpo del cachorro que otra vez tenía en sus brazos, Joey sangraba abundantemente, el tiempo corría, los segundos pasaban, la vida del cachorro, se le iba, lo sentía liviano, y débil, sentía que era una pluma en sus brazos.

- Se... Seto... – susurraba Joey con un hilo de voz

- ¡Eres un maldito idiota Joey Wheeler, eres un estúpido, un maldito imbécil, ¿cómo pudiste perro? ¿Por qué Joey? ¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo como eso? – Seto estaba tan desesperado que no medía el tono hiriente de sus palabras.

- Perdóname Seto... por... favor... no olvides... que... te amo. - El cachorro palidecía, las pastillas habían hecho su efecto... el cachorro estaba frío, el cachorro respiraba lentamente, el cachorro dejaba de respirar, el cachorro cerraba sus ojos Joey se moría, en sus propios brazos y jamás pudo decirle que lo amaba, lo tomo fuertemente y corrió, corrió tan rápido como pudo, las dos cuadras para llegar al Hospital Domino, se acortaban poco a poco, no podía detenerse, afortunadamente en la población de Joey nadie andaba caminando a esas horas, corría, seguía corriendo, respiraba agitado, las calles eran desoladas, el frío de su corazón, la soledad y el vacío de su interior aumentaban, al mismo tiempo en que el frío viento soplaba fuertemente y calaba sus huesos, ahora veía la entrada del hospital estaba cerca, pronto llegaría, entro de golpe, la gente caminaba y no se fijaban en él, y el muchacho muriendo en sus brazos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, en aquel momento para hacerle ver y sentir en carne propia toda aquella pesadilla.

- ¡SOY SETO KAIBA! NECESITO URGENTEMENTE UN MEDICO PARA ESTE MUCHACHO NO REPARARÉ EN GASTOS SÓLO SÁLVENLO – Grito a todo pulmón, entonces vio cómo una camilla era traída fugazmente y en ella se llevaban al chico de ojos mieles, y desaparecía de su vista, mientras una serie de doctores, le observaban a simple vista examinándolo y era llevado a la sala de cuidados intensivos, del Hospital de la ciudad Domino.

Mientras que un solitario Seto Kaiba, lloraba sin que nadie le viese, derramando las lagrimas más increíbles, que alguien hubiera visto en él, nadie creería que el bloque de hielo que era Seto Kaiba se hubiera roto, por un tierno e indefenso cachorrito, de cabello rubio y dulces y embriagantes ojos mieles. Saco entonces su teléfono móvil, y llamo a su pequeño hermano...

* * *

Mokuba se encontraba en la mansión Kaiba haciendo sus tareas. Hacía 5 horas que su hermano se había ido y aún no regresaba, Seto comenzaba a preocuparle fue en ese momento que oyó como el teléfono de la residencia sonaba e iba rápidamente a atenderlo. 

- Hola Residencia de la familia Kaiba ¿quién habla? Mmm – desde un comienzo no oyó nada más que una especie de llanto, pero cuando oyó la voz de su hermano quedo completamente asustado.

- ¡Seto! Hermano ¿por qué lloras? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió Seto? Si... tranquilo hermano... por favor cálmate ¡QUEEEEE JOEY ESTA MUERIENDO! Si hermano iré para ya enseguida, pero por favor tranquilizante, ya veras que Joey vivirá. – el menor de los Kaiba corto la comunicación, y salió de la mansión mientras a su paso dejaba un largo camino de lagrimas...

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Domino el CEO de Kaiba Corp continuaba llorando, hasta que vio acercarse a un medico, y seco rápidamente su llanto, y uso su mejor máscara.

- ¿Es usted pariente del joven? – Pregunto directamente el médico.

- No, él es mi novio – Respondió sinceramente Kaiba, después de todo si Joey sobrevivía así sería.

El galeno no hizo comentario ante esto, conocía perfectamente el poder de ese muchacho de ojos azules frente a él y sabía que podía terminar con su carrera medica e incluso con su propia vida, por eso tan sólo se limito a cumplir su trabajo dando el informe.

- Lo siento mucho señor Kaiba, hemos intentando lo posible por ayudarlo, pero el daño físico que recibió el joven Wheeler, es demasiado grande el diagnostico que hemos obtenido hasta ahora es que el paciente, presenta severas contusiones y mas de 6 huesos rotos, además de presentar una severa descalcificación y desnutrición desde hace mucho tiempo, y un envenenamiento por ingerir medicamentos excesivamente, sumado a la perdida de sangre ha hecho que pese a nuestros esfuerzos el paciente no pueda sobrevivir, y no sólo eso, tal parece que el joven Wheeler, deseara la muerte, porque aunque debería establecerse continúa en coma.

Seto Kaiba, había quedado mudo, no podía pasarle eso, no al cachorro, no a Joey, no a él, ¡no! ¿Por qué? No era justo, no podía ser verdad, era una pesadilla, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía? ¿Por qué no había hecho nada por el cachorro? Por que Joey se iba a morir, si él lo amaba.

- "No puede ser verdad, esto es inaudito, ¡no puede ser cierto! El cachorro no puede morir ¡noooooooo!"

- ¡Señor Kaiba! ¡Señor Kaiba! ¿Me oye? – Preguntaba el medico, pero Kaiba seguía atrapado en su pesadilla.

- ¿Eh? Si doctor comprendo... ¿puedo verlo? – El doctor no respondió nada solo le dio una afirmación de cabeza y entonces Kaiba se dirigió a la habitación de Joey, y entonces, sin importar que el doctor estuviera presente, lagrimas continuaron con la caída que hasta hace minutos atrás había cesado, el doctor entonces decidió dejarlo sólo, y Kaiba contemplo como un joven rubio yacía en una cama, recostado de manera incomoda, con numerosos aparatos que luchaban por preservar su vida, aunque observaba en el monitor cardiaco como los signos vitales de Joey disminuían lentamente, tomo la mano de Joey con suavidad, y mientras la tomaba fuertemente como queriendo atrapar a éste para que la vida no se le fuera y amargamente sollozaba.

Fin del Flash Back

_Luchaba incómodamente en aquella cama, mientras él, Joseph Wheeler simplemente conocido como  
Joey para sus amigos, se debatía en la oscuridad entre la vida y la muerte, su débil cuerpo golpeado con odio y furia se encontraba plenamente herido con numerosos golpes en diversas parte de su cuerpo, así como repleto de moretones y cicatrices viejas, ésta ves la violencia de su padre y todos aquellos sucesos ocurridos desde ese día habían sido demasiados para el mismo, y por esa razón se encontraba en aquel estado, aunque había soportado durante un largo tiempo el maltrato de su propio padre pese a todo aún lo quería, sin embargo la causa de su estado era la bala recibida en su pecho, bala que le había causado su actual estado en coma..._

_Joey se encontraba en un hospital atado a numerosos aparatos, pero nada era capaz de mantenerlo con vida, ni el suero que se encontraba en sus venas en el brazo derecho para estabilizarlo ni el respirador artificial colocado en su boca, para brindarle oxigeno, el oxigeno que él deseaba no existiera para poder morir y descansar en paz, más aun cuando sabía que nunca podría verlo a él a los ojos, al causante de su mas grande dolor, el dolor hiriente y destructor que mataba poco a poco sus débiles sentidos aún funcionando, aquel dolor que corroía cada parte de su ser, cada parte de su corazón, de su podría alma agonizante por el dolor que sentía y de su propio espíritu quebrantado y destruido al ver sus esperanzas y anhelos destruidos, no sólo por su padre si no por el mismísimo Seto Kaiba, aún cuando el había dado sus ultimas fuerzas de vida para salvar la de su amor imposible, que tan solo ante su acto le había respondido con palabras hirientes que le habían matado en ese mismo instante... Ya no quería vivir, quería huir, escapar del dolor, de la desesperación, de la soledad que sentía, ya no tenía razón para seguir ahí ninguna, ni sus amigos, ni su hermana Serenity eran capaces de mantenerle aún apegado al mundo, porque todos ellos se habían ido lejos, cumpliendo sus sueños, pero los de él desafortunadamente se vieron rotos cuando comprendió que nunca podría hacer nada para cambiar su "patética existencia" como solía decirle el poseedor del fabuloso Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y de su destruido corazón..._

_Y ahí en aquella habitación iluminada por las luces artificiales Joey Wheeler, poco a poco y segundo a segundo se acercaba cada vez más al borde de la muerte, mientras en un ultimo momento de vida, por su mente los recuerdos de sus últimos días vividos y de cómo había terminado en ese estado llegaban a atormentarle una vez más y mientras tanto a su lado, sin saberlo y sin poder sentirlo, un muchacho de cabello castaño lloraba desconsoladamente luego de mucho tiempo de esa forma tan amarga, tan sonora, tan triste derramando lagrimas, lagrimas por su sentimiento de culpa, lagrimas de remordimiento y lagrimas del dolor, que su corazón, una vez frío e impenetrable como el hielo, ahora era herido fuertemente al darse cuenta de que perdería a aquel ser que él, había humillado, insultado y golpeado tantas veces sin saber la verdad, su podría verdad, que lo amaba, que amaba a su cachorro de hermosos ojos mieles que ahora y quizás por siempre permanecerían cerrados por su pronta muerte..._

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba, finalmente había llegado al hospital, habló con un medico el cual le indico la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano mayor y el rubio herido, se dirigió velozmente a ésta, abrió la puerta y pudo ver como su hermano lloraba amargamente, nunca había visto llorar a su hermano de aquella forma tan triste, y sostenía la mano del joven rubio tiernamente, vio la condición de su amigo Joey y no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente triste ante la visión, iba a entrar y apoyar a su hermano, cuando pudo oír como éste hablaba en voz alta, con palabras que sólo eran dirigidas para Joey, se quedo ahí observando la escena y escuchando atentamente cada palabra que pronunciaba el mayor de los Kaiba. 

- Cachorro, Joey ¿puedes oírme? – Seto susurraba suave y tristemente en la oreja derecha de Joey, tratando de transmitirle cada palabra que sentía su corazón, cada sentir de lo más profundo de su propio ser, y por primera vez, el dejo de lado toda su frialdad, para hablar con su propio corazón, su corazón expuesto y no cubierto por la coraza de frialdad y hielo que el mismo se había impuesto.

- Perdóname Joey... cachorro, por favor no me dejes... nunca quise herirte, jamás quise hacerte daño Joey... yo lo siento tanto... por favor cachorro, te ruego me perdones, y por favor no me dejes... Todo este tiempo desde que te conocí en la preparatoria, me gustaste, cuando vi tus hermosos ojos mieles, de tierno cachorro y tu bella sonrisa, me fascinaste, pero no podía demostrarlo, porque yo soy Seto Kaiba, y no existe ningún momento en que empresarios, o personas intenten aprovecharse de mi, para quitarme lo que poseo, mi fortuna y sobre todo a mi pequeño y amado hermano Mokuba, y cuando te vi. Fingí que te odiaba y yo mismo lo quería así porque tenía miedo, miedo de sentirme vulnerable, débil, indefenso, ante ti... ante el amor, ante este sentimiento que sólo y únicamente siento por ti Joey Wheeler, sólo tu oirás estas palabras, sólo tu conociste al verdadero Seto Kaiba y me amaste sin importar mis defectos, si abres tus ojos, y regresas a mí, no dejaré que nadie nunca más te haga daño, cachorro, nunca más, porque estaré a tu cuidado, ahora abre tus ojos Joey hazlo... – Seto lloraba, lloraba tanto, no podía perder a quien amaba no podía perder a Joey lo lamentaría por siempre, no quería que eso ocurriera, el sabía perfectamente que el cachorro era fuerte y podía abrir sus ojos, podía vivir, pero de alguna forma debía llamarlo, debía hacer que abriera sus ojos, pero Joey no mostraba ningún cambio de su actual estado.

Oía una voz, una voz suave y cálida, tierna y dulce, cargada de sentimiento, cargada de cariño hacia él, susurrándole sutilmente en su oído, no podía identificar la voz, pero era agradable, le gustaba esa voz, él conocía a la persona de la cual provenía, la conocía estaba seguro, Joey sabía que esa voz le pertenecía a alguien conocido, de pronto pudo oír un nombre la persona que le susurraba era Seto, Seto, le llamaba, Seto le pedía que no le dejará, Seto le decía que lo necesitaba, que si vivía lo protegería, que le perdonará, pero esa persona... Seto no le decía que lo amaba no le correspondía... No quería vivir, ¿para que vivir sin el amor de Kaiba?, Todo para él era oscuro, no veía nada se encontraba en una profunda y densa oscuridad, vagando entre el camino de la vida y la muerte, pero entonces vio una luz blanca, era tan cálida, era una puerta, la puerta al otro mundo, la iba a cruzar, se dirigía hacia ella hacia ya iba. Sabía que era para morir, para descansar, y por eso él quería ir.

- Biiiiiiiiippppp – El monitor cardiaco había sonado indicando que Joey había muerto, Seto oyó el sonido, pero no quería aceptarlo, ¡no! Demasiado estupefacto, como para llamar a un medico, opto por lo ultimo que podía hacer.

- ¡Joey! No te mueras cachorro, tú debes vivir, porque yo te amo, y te necesito para seguir, si tu mueres Joey Wheeler yo también moriré, y ni creas que es una broma Wheeler, lo haré, acabaré ahora mismo conmigo duelista de quinta, si tu me dejas sin ti. – Joey oía esa voz, ¡no! Él quería vivir, por Kaiba, por que sino Kaiba moriría, y sería su culpa, no, no importaba que tan destruido estuviera su cuerpo, él amaba a Kaiba, Kaiba le amaba, le prometía protegerlo, él viviría por Seto, intento salir del tunel en el que se encontraba, deseaba vivir, poco, a poco sus signos vitales, comenzaron a reaccionar, y el monitor cardiaco había cesado su incomodo sonido, para mostrar como Joey poco a poco recobraba su vida, sus latidos de su corazón, palpitante al desear ver a Seto a los ojos y perderse en su azul mirada, y entonces abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver a su lado como un lloroso Seto Kaiba, le miraba sin palabras, con una mirada de ternura, de calidez, de asombro, de agrado, de esperanza, y con una sonrisa, luminosa y bella, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos... no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio, sólo la contemplación mutua de dos muchachos que se amaban, dos muchachos distintos e iguales a la vez, que se amaban por sobre todas las cosas, y sobre todo un rubio que vivía para comenzar una nueva vida con Seto Kaiba.

_**Esos fríos ojos azules **__**deseo abrazarlos en éste corazón **__**éste coraje perdido **__**recuérdalo de nuevo**_

_**Escondiendo en las sombras **__**que seguiste en el distante atrás ira, **__**inexplicable tristeza **__**manteniéndola en una misma...**_

Joey observaba silenciosamente a Seto, observaba esos hermosos ojos azules hielo, que ahora eran cálidos, y veía como Seto se perdía en su propia mirada y en sus ojos color miel, mientras notaba como por la mente del muchacha pasaban numerosos recuerdos, recuerdos amargos suponía, pero el tan sólo le dedicaba una mirada de amor, que brillaba...

_**En el oscuro bosque vagas **__**cicatrices moradas **__**cayendo en una estrella **_**_destellando en la noche _**_**mirando fijamente Ojos Azules Hielo**_

Y Seto lloraba... lloraba de tristeza, emoción y alegría ¿cuántos sentimientos podía una persona llegar a sentir en tan sólo un día? ¿Cuántas cosas en la vida de alguien podían pasar en sólo un día? Muchas como en la de Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba...

_**El dolor de esa herida no cesa **__**sólo lloras lagrimas tibias **__**derritiendo el hielo**_

_**Estoy esperando...**_

_**Sólo pido por fuerza **__**la frialdad que quema **__**arroja al orgullo, y odio**_

_**Este tiempo, se detiene**_

_**Esa soledad, ira, grito **__**déjame sentirlos también **__**tomando atrás este verdadero coraje de nuevo**_

_**Derritiendo esos helados ojos azules **__**y limpiando las lagrimas de éste corazón**_

_**Lagrimas tibias derritiendo el hielo**_

_**Estoy esperando...**_

_**Estoy esperando...**_

Joey salió del mágico contacto visual con Seto, se quito el respirador artificial y le dijo a su dueño.

- Te amo Seto siempre... soy tuyo

- Yo también mi cachorro – Seto entonces acerco su rostro levemente poco a poco, segundo a segundo hacia el rostro de Joey, quien se veía exquisito sumamente sonrojado, y con sus ojos mieles brillando en una mirada plena de amor y total entrega, Seto entonces unió dulcemente con la mayor sutileza de si mismo sus labios con los de Joey, para ambos era su primer beso... fue un tacto suave, sublime, exquisito y profundo, que luego se volvió mas hambriento, mas necesitado y mucho más candente y apasionado.

Mokuba, que hasta entonces seguía de espectador atónito decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes, se encontraba feliz, no sólo por que su amigo rubio vivía sino también por que Seto, luego de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y frialdad, había vuelto a ser el cálido muchacho que era en el orfanato todo gracias a Joey, que había sido una luminosa y cálida luz para ambos.

* * *

La recuperación del cachorro, había sido lenta, difícil y dolorosa, sin embargo se había curado completamente, y había recuperado su vitalidad, desde ese día en que Joey abrió sus hermosos ojos mieles, Seto Kaiba pidió autorización para que se le trasladara a la mansión Kaiba, donde durante 8 meses, duro su terapia, y ahora se encontraba completamente curado, aunque su cuerpo aún poseía cicatrices del maltrato de su padre, quien había sido enviado a la cárcel tras los cargos de Seto, por maltrato con su propio hijo y con la autorización del cachorro, Edward O"connor había sido encerrado por intento de homicidio en una larga condena, y los amigos de Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristán, Duke y Serenity, habían ido a visitarle en el tiempo en que estuvo en cama, Joey estaba feliz con su visita, no podía sentirse más feliz, aun recordaba la cara de asombro de todos, cuando se enteraron de su relación con Kaiba, no obstante, como buenos amigos de antaño le habían apoyado, Joey no pudo entrar a la universidad, pero el año siguiente lo haría, con la ayuda económica de Seto, y que por supuesto le devolvería apenas pudiera, Seto por su parte, sonreía con más frecuencia, era más expresivo con Mokuba, y pasaba más tiempo con ambos, incluso sus empleados estaba felices de que "el señor de la casa" les tratara con más gentileza, y la cantidad de despidos había disminuido un 90, para Joey y Kaiba todo era color de rosa, y que decir del pequeño Mokuba, no podía estar más encantado, con su amigo rubio y pronto cuñado, ya que Seto le había dicho que ese día en el que Joey finalmente se había levantado y aquella noche, le propondría matrimonio...

* * *

La noche caía plenamente en ciudad Domino, las estrellas brillaban mágicamente en el cielo, y la luna llena iluminaba bellamente cada rincón de la mansión Kaiba, porque la servidumbre ya había cesado todas y cada una de sus labores...

Joseph Wheeler, había caminado en un paseo durante la noche y contemplaba fascinado aquel hermoso panorama romántico y sublime que apreciaba con su vista, Seto le había dicho que le estaría esperando en su habitación, con una gran sorpresa, preparara únicamente para él, por eso impaciente corría por las escaleras con cuidado para llegar a aquella habitación en donde encontraría a su amado ojiazul.

Abrió la puerta con ansiedad, y cual fue su sorpresa, al notar que la habitación se encontraba en completa penumbra, se extraño de aquello, y justo cuando iba a encender la luz, unos posesivos y cálidos brazos le atraparon por la espalda, sosteniendo su cintura y evitándole escapar...

- Sorpresa cachorro – susurro Kaiba seductivamente en su oreja izquierda, mordiéndole traviesamente el lóbulo, provocándole una serie de cosquillas y numerosas corrientes eléctricas, que le hacían estremecer, al mismo tiempo de que sus mejillas adquirían un encantador tono carmesí.

- Se... Seto – susurro, al sentir como las caricias de las manos de Kaiba le acariciaban con pasión y anhelo, mientras él, pasivo se dejaba hacer... Seto todavía lo tenía aprisionado de la cintura, besando ahora su cuello, en una lluvia de besos, haciéndole estremecer y encenderse poco a poco, mientras sentía como las manos finas de Kaiba se introducían bajo su playera para acariciar su pecho, tocándole, haciéndole cosquillas, Joey entonces queriendo devolverle a su amante aquellas caricias se volteó, sostuvo el rostro de Kaiba con sus manos y le beso, le beso posesivamente con pasión, con deseo, con amor, introduciendo su lengua en cada rincón de la boca del ojiazul mientras ambos entrelazaban sus lenguas deleintandose con aquellos embriagantes sabores, Kaiba tenia un sabor delicioso a menta, y Joey a miel, dulce y adictiva un verdadero néctar para Kaiba néctar que le fascinaba y volvía loco, porque solo su tierno cachorro era capaz de hacerle perder el control y descontrolar cada uno de sus sentidos, Seto estaba excitado y no podía esperar más para ser finalmente el legitimo dueño de ese cachorrito que gemía ante sus caricias, al sentir su tacto suave y provocativo, y mientras continuaban besándose y tocándose mutuamente, Kaiba fue empujando poco a poco a Joey hasta recostarlo en la cama.

- Quítate la ropa... – susurro Kaiba, en una orden que Joey comprendió perfectamente y mientras lo hacía, el castaño prendió unas velas y unos inciensos, que le daban a aquella habitación, un toque sumamente sensual y erótico para la ocasión...

Joey yacía completamente desnudo en la cama, recostado boca arriba, dejando ver su fino y perfecto cuerpo, que aunque con numerosas heridas, para Kaiba no dejaba de ser lo más exquisito y apetecible que había visto en su vida... Kaiba entonces sexy... decidió darle a su cachorro el espectáculo mas candente de su vida, así que lentamente se quito su playera negra arrojándola al suelo, mientras Joey con la vista seguía lenta y atentamente, cada uno de los movimientos incitantes del CEO, entonces Seto ahora, arrojaba el cinto por el suelo, y bajaba lentamente sus pantalones, hasta quitárselos completamente, y luego de eso, bajo su boxer negro dejando al descubierto su excitación crecida y su perfecto trasero, que provoco en Joey que su propio miembro aumentara mucho más de lo que ya estaba... entonces Joey susurró.

- Hazme tuyo Seto...

Y Seto sólo se acercó al cachorro, depositando delicadamente todo su peso, en el cuerpo deleitable de su amante, y comenzó a besarlo, y Joey entonces alzo sus brazos y le correspondió, la falta de oxigeno ante los apasionados besos se hizo presente y se separaron, entonces Kaiba acerco su boca a uno de los pezones erguidos de Joey y con su lengua trazo círculos juguetones, que hicieron a Joey excitarse mas y mas y respirar agitadamente gimiendo del placer ante tales sensaciones sobre todo al sentir, como Kaiba le excitaba con ese toque con su lengua deseosa y traviesa que le recorría y con sus dientes que le mordían un pezón. Y le volvían loco.

- Aaaaah Seto... Seto aaaa

Seto entonces le pregunto a Joey si estaba seguro de aquello...

- Cahorro... aaa mi cachorro dime ¿estás seguro de esto? – y continuo besando cada centímetro y cada parte de la piel de su rubio...

- Aaa Seto sí, tómame por favor déjame ser tuyo...

Con esta aprobación, Kaiba le pidió a Joey un favor...

- Abre tus piernas cachorro... por favor...

Como buen cachorro Joey obedeció a su dueño, sonrojándose a más no poder, sus mejillas rojas le hacían ver tan erótico, tan candente, tan apetecible, tan maravilloso, para Kaiba que este ya no podía contener mas sus ganas.

- Eres un cachorro obediente, y ahora tendrás tu premio – menciono Seto con un tono sumamente sensual y coqueto, y sonrío.

Con las piernas de Joey abiertas al máximo, Seto introdujo un dedo en Joey.

- Aaaa Seto..... – gimió el rubio al sentir la invasión y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Seto ya tenía tres dedos moviéndolos maestramente en su interior.

- Aaa Seto... Seto aaaa – No había dolor, pues Kaiba era sumamente cuidadoso, no por nada era un CEO, el sabia exactamente donde tocar y hacer presión aunque no tuviera experiencia, pero al ser esa una noche especial debía tener el mas grande cuidado con su koi...

Kaiba disfrutaba cada gemido salido de los labios del rubio, disfrutaba tenerlo bajo su total dominio, disfrutaba tener ese frágil cuerpo, bajo el suyo, estremeciéndose ante sus caricias, retorciéndose, moviéndose frenéticamente, gimiendo, sudando, agradeciendo sus toques porque disfrutaba ser el dueño y amo total de Joey, tanto en alma, mente, corazón y ahora cuerpo, nunca antes Seto Kaiba se sintió tan afortunado de tener el poder en algo, y su trabajo como seme era excepcional, saco de la mesita cercana a ellos, un tubo de lubricante, aceite de oliva, lo destapo como pudo sin dejar de mover sus dedos en el rubio, entonces con su mano libre unto un poco del lubricante en su enorme excitación, y saco sus dedos de Joey, y los unto con lubricante para retornar su labor solo que ahora mucho mas preparado, no duro mucho pues entonces introdujo su miembro poco a poco...

Joey grito al sentir la invasión...

- Aaaaaaaaa... – Era un dolor fuerte, en su entrada dolía, pero era un dolor mínimo e insignificante comparado a lo que el había sentido en su vida... y si era Seto quien lo hacia entonces lo disfrutaba en totalidad

Seto entonces introdujo su excitación roja y latente hasta empujar y entrar completamente en el cálido, húmedo y estrecho rubio, y lentamente comenzó a moverse, en una vaivén de placer total, en una vaivén de placer extremo, de calidez ardiente, de deseo, de excitación, sintiendo como poco a poco sentía tocar el cielo... mientras oía como una excitado Joey gemía y gemía oraciones que le hacían aumentar mas su ritmo y profundizar más aun la penetración excitándose mas y mas.

- Soy tuyo Seto... aaaa Seto ¡te amo! Soy tuyo aaaa... aaaa.... Seto... – y el sólo le respondía...

- Joey eres mío mm Joey mmm aaaa Joey mmm ah... ah... mmmm ah...

- Te amo Seto, te amo aaaaa

- Te amo... Joey... ca...ca...chorro.

Y continuaba con su balance desenfrenado y placentero hasta que Seto comenzó a masturbar a Joey, quien ya se había salido de control y comenzaba lentamente a tocar las puertas del cielo.

- Aaa Seto, más aaaa mmmm por... favor aaa... aaa... aaa

- Joeeeeyyyy – grito Seto

y así fue como el rubio no pudo más y llegando ya al total orgasmo y alcanzado el clímax terminó mojando el abdomen de su amante, y un poco su rostro... mientras que al mismo tiempo Seto derramaba su semilla caliente, espesa y blanquecina en el interior de su Joey y era increíble la forma en que el chico de ojos miel había comprobado lo feroz que podía ser Kaiba, igual que su dragón solo que Kaiba era feroz en la cama...

Ambos respiraban agitadamente ambos estaban cansados, pero aun así Joey se acerco al rostro de Kaiba y lamió eliminando todo rastro de semen cosa que el ojiazul disfruto...

Era un sensación reconfortante, amor, entrega, calidez, unión...

Todo eso expresado en un acto, al momento en que ambos hicieron el amor, amándose, explorándose, uniéndose, tocándose, deleitándose, enloqueciendo probándose, mutuamente...

Y fue en ese momento de unión, y descanso por la actividad, en que ambos revelaron sus sentimientos más profundos...

- Te amo Seto... y te prometo que siempre lo haré eres todo para mi, eres el hombre que amo... – Joey abrazo a Seto... y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de éste recargándola, y Seto con amor acaricio las finas hebras del cabello rubio como amaba a su cachorrito, tan lindo, tan suave, tan tierno, entregado y adorable...

- Yo también te amo Joey... y aunque no lo diga con tanta frecuencia como tú lo haces así es... – continuaba acariciando los cabellos del rubio

- ¿Está era mi sorpresa? – pregunto curioso el rubio

No cachorro... – respondió Seto

- Es una lastima, Seto... porque por un momento pense que podría acostumbrarme a muchas de ellas – le guiño el ojo Joey pícaramente a Seto provocando un sonrojo extremo.

Entonces Kaiba de la misma mesita que saco el lubricante, saco una pequeña caja y se la dio a Joey... quien se sentó en la cama...

- ¿Qué es Seto? – deseaba saber

- Ábrela cachorro – respondió Seto expectante

Joey abrió la cajita, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar dos hermosas y brillantes argollas de oro, que tenían grabadas las letras Joey & Seto, y la otra decía Seto & Joey...

- Orale Seto son preciosas...

- ¿Te gustan cachorro?

- Me fascinan son hermosas – Seto entonces tomo una y tomo la mano izquierda del cachorro y en su dedo anular coloco la argolla, y le beso... y luego le susurro al oído

- Hazlo tu ahora...

Joey repitió el gesto con Kaiba y le beso, ambos se miraron, tanto mirada miel como mirada azul, se fusionaron en un lenguaje que iba mas allá de las palabras, de los ojos de Joey se vertieron lagrimas, lagrimas de amor por Seto...

- Gracias Seto te amo snif – se abrazo a Kaiba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Joey... – Seto pregunto con cierto temor en su voz, algo raro proveniente del seguro empresario de la corporación más importante de todo Japón.

- ¿Qué sucede Seto? – Pregunto con incertidumbre el joven de ojos mieles.

- Dime cachorro ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? – Con todo su porte y fortaleza, Seto Kaiba fue capaz de proponerle matrimonio al único amor de su vida.

- ¡Seto! ¿Hablas en serio? – Joey no podía creerlo, todo era tan increíble, que estaba completamente sin palabras.

- No lo repetiré otra vez Inu ¿aceptas? – Kaiba no podía ocultar su nerviosismo por más que intentara mantenerse indiferente.

- ¡Claro que si Setoo! Te amo – Joey entonces beso a Kaiba, lo beso en el beso más apasionado, mas necesitado y expresivo que pudo darle a su ojiazul, para expresarle todos sus sentimientos, su felicidad, su gratitud y sobre todo su amor.

- Yo también te amo cachorro, hoy y siempre tu y yo, hasta la eternidad... – y al separarse derramo lagrimas... lagrimas de amor Seto Kaiba en aquel día hace ya 8 meses atrás había entonces aprendido a derramar, sus primeras lagrimas... lagrimas de amor... por un muchacho rubio, que poseía unos ojos color mieles, una sonrisa hermosa, y el corazón mas bello y noble de Japón, que provenía de su cachorro, su eterno cachorro Joey...

Y entre lagrimas de amor, profundas y sinceras ambos muchachos se juraron nuevamente amor eterno y total entrega...

Porque cuando el amor es sincero y profundo, no importa lo que pueda suceder, pues el destino se encargara de unirlo hasta la eternidad...

Como el amor de un frío empresario de ojos azules hielo, ahora cálidos hacia un joven rubio que toda su vida vivió siendo maltratado, y que ahora era un cachorro que poseía dueño y el dueño de este cachorro llamado Joey Wheeler se llamaba Seto Kaiba...

Seto tenía eternamente a su cachorro, y Joey a su dueño porque en esta historia ellos están unidos para siempre, juntos incluso mas allá de la muerte...

Y todo esto descubierto a través de lagrimas, lagrimas de amor...

Fin

Notas de la autora:

¡Bueno! Cómo ya dije antes, este es mi primer fic yaoi, y no se imagina, como fue que se me ocurrió ! Derrepente estaba pensando en ambos chicos y plaf, me puse a escribir, pase pegada a la pc, y sinceramente ojalá les haya gustado, me siento muy feliz, de haber hecho está historia, porque pense que nunca sería capaz de escribir una, pero vaya que si fue extraño, por eso deseo que les guste, y también a los lectores les pido amablemente que me den sus opiniones, si es demasiado cursi, fuera de carácter, o trágica, y si les gustó o no, o algo estuvo mal, para mejorar y escribir otra

Cabe decir que la canción empleada es de Rurouni Kenshin "Ice Blue Eyes" la cual traduje, de curiosa, también encontré una página que está plenamente dedicada a las traducciones de canciones de anime, en español, es una pagina fabulosa, y les dejo la dirección, para que la visiten por si desean mandarle a la webmaster una traducción hecha por ustedes.

La página es: h t t p : spalyrics . webcindario .com sin las tres W y todo esto unido sin espacios

Buenooo, espero que les haya gustado ahora si me despido .

Por favor déjenme un review ;.;


End file.
